my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Unity Island
"The ultimate resort where all monsters can live in harmony. Only the most well-fed monsters can vacation on this floating paradise. Also, there's a rumor that they provide free refills." Description Unity Island is an Island in My Singing Monsters: Dawn Of Fire, and is the only Island that must be unlocked. It is unlocked by having one of every monster, excluding Celestials. Unity Island resembles a halo around a crown. the crown has a 5x5 space on it, and the halo maintains a 4-square width all around. Unity Island's song is very similar to that of Gold Island. It has a tempo of 100 bpm, and plays in the key of D minor. Indigenous Monsters Woolabee.png Krillby.png Sneyser.png IncisaurRoI.png Hibat.png Rare Pteradacted Biological.png Rare Melancholin.png Rare Gooynth.png Parashroom.png Melancholin.png Gooynth.png Glyntch2.png Glitchar.png Chemalgam.png Chaox.png Astigmamin.png Antarchy.png Viomint.png Sugerina Redesign.png Spykcee.png Solaa.png Ratatatat.png Rare Sugerina.png Rare Viomint.png Rare Spykcee.png Rare Solaa.png Rare Orgazer.png Rare Nebuloot.png Rare Mokkerrot.png Rare Lunarp.png Rare Carpentacle.png Rare Bellmet.png Rare Cymbole.png Rare Gelatotune.png Rare Fountynth.png Rare Dis-Steel.png Rare Donux.png Kasaisan.png Epic Tweedle.png Pen (Young).png Digabit The Dipster Celestial.png Syncopite.png Scaratar.png Loodvigg.png Torrt.png Plixie.png Stringer.png Bang Bang Chef.png Bimbell.png Kalinka.png Figara.png Tic Toc.png Dolores.png Shoe String Charlie.png BF_flowah_adult_rare.png Dancy Nancy.png Cybop.png Rare CybopRoI.png Clamble.png Rare ClambleRoI.png Bowgart.png Rare BowgartRoI.png PomPomRoI.png Rare PomPomRoI.png Epic PomPomRoI.png Rare DrumplerRoI.png 7995825056 23db0c9fe1 o.png Wao Miao.png Lil' Riff.png Riff.png Zuzz.png Imagem1-0.png Bfb Rocky.png Blue raspberry.png Epic Woody.png Hornacle.png Furnoss.png Glaishur.png Blasoom.png Epic Entbrat.png Vhamp.png Dalnhe-0.png Broken Arpeggird.png Rare Bracelety.png Rainbox.png Derp.png Wubulox.png The Edge Master.png Rare Ben.png Astropod.png BBB OFFICIAL BRUMP.png BBB OFFICIAL ZYNTH.png PoewkRoI.png BBB OFFICIAL THWOK-0.png Tympa.png Fleechwurm.png MySingingMonsters Maulch.png ShrubbDOFAdult.png DeedgeDOFAdult.png BarrbAdult.png Jeeode Rare.png Ghazt Rare.png Jeeode.png Ghazt.png Gjoob.png Yawstrich.png Rare yawstrich.png Rare Spunge.png Reebro Rare.png Reebro.png Rare Noggin.png Furcorn.png Rare Toe Jammer.png Rare Tweedle.png Ziggurab.png T-Rox.png Rare T-Rox.png Drumpler.png Drummidary.png Shadrokk.png Goomalgyn.png Dipster.png Thumpies.png Rare ThumpiesRoI.png Kayna.png Rare kayna.png Bisonorus.png Reedling.png Reedling Rare.png BoskusDOFAdult.png Candelavra (Adult).png Noggin.png Toe Jammer.png Potbelly.png Quibble.png Flowah.png Thrumble.png Rootitoot.png Stogg.png Edamimi.png Spunge.png Shugabush.png Shugabuzz.png Shugavox.png Punkelton.png Schmoochle.png Hoola.png Attmoz.png Wubbox.png Rare Schmoochle.png Rare Punkelton.png Galvana.png Rare Hoola.png Epic Hoola.png Blabbit.png Rare Blabbit.png Epic Blabbit.png Yool.png Rare Yool.png Rare Wubbox.png Grumpyre Rare.png Grumpyre.png Jeeode.png Bellowfish.png Whisp.png Lyorb.png PummelDOFAdult.png RootitootAdult.png SoozaAdult.png TRoxDOFAdult.png ThrumbleAdult.png RepatilloAdult.png EntbratDOFAdult.png TweedleDOFAdult.png FlumOxAdult.png PhanglerAdult.png DandidooDOFAdult.png FwogDOFAdult.png Yelmut Rare Adult.png YelmutAdult.png MawDOFAdult.png PangoDOFAdult.png FloogullAdult.png WhaddleAdult.png Rare Adult Glowl edited by me.png Glowl.png Rare MammottRoI.png Mammott (1).png Rare Bitt.png Bitt.png Epic Noggin.png Epic Mammott.png Quarrister.png Rare QuarristerRoI.png Epic Quarrister.png Scups.png Rare ScupsRoI.png Epic ScupsRoI.png Epic MawRoI.png Epic FwogRoI.png Rare ShrubbRoI.png Epic FurcornRoI.png Epic CybopRoI.png Rare PangoRoI.png Rare QuibbleRoI.png Rare CongleRoI.png Rare DeedgeRoI.png Epic DeedgeRoI.png Epic ShellbeatRoI.png Oaktopus.png Rare OaktopusRoI.png Epic Oaktopus.png Congle.png Rare CongleRoI.png Rare FurcornRoI.png Rare riff.png ShellbeatRoI.png Rare Shellbeat.png Rare Stogg adult.png Rare Floogull m.png DEF_rumpdidi_adult_rare.png Rare Phangler-0.png Rare_Boskus.png All monsters can be teleported to Unity Island at level 30, except for Celestials, who appear there once placed on Starhenge. It is similar to Gold Island from the original game, as monsters have no teleport time and still remain on their original island. Teleportation does cost 2 Diamonds, though. Trivia *This is the only island in Dawn of Fire that must be unlocked. *This is the only island where Natural and Celestial monsters can meet. Category:Islands Category:Work in progress